


tender

by orphan_account



Series: drop them draws give me what i want [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kyungsoo, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sehun, kyungsoo has hair in this fic, mild d/s?, overuse of 'baby' (blame that fully on me), soft baby kyungsoo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sehun fingers kyungsoo so that kyungsoo can relax.





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> listen. [ this ](https://scontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/12912286_1014113595349324_633096325_n.jpg) kyungsoo? with [ this ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CpsbGcDVUAArYOs.jpg) sehun? legendary.

sehun has been watching kyungsoo study for a few minutes now. the older boy has a physics exam in two days and because of that, has been on edge constantly. whenever exam season comes sehun is always worried of kyungsoo. he gets anxious easily, thinking that he would fail the class when in reality kyungsoo is the smartest boy sehun know. whenever sehun tells the older this he just smiles, not in a mood to disagree but not exactly agreeing either.

the younger is worried so whenever exams are near for kyungsoo he tends to keep a close watch on his boyfriend, be more attentive and extra caring. he had left a cup of green tea for kyungsoo thirty minutes ago (which is still untouched - along with a plate of sandwiches - due to kyungsoo being so focused on his work) and sehun thought it would be a better alternative than mugs of black coffee that the science major has been consuming constantly for the past two weeks.

sehun noticed that kyungsoo’s whole body is shaking, almost vibrating. his hand that is clutching a pen is stuttering. the younger immediately becomes worried.

“hyung?” he walks up to kyungsoo and puts a comforting hand at kyungsoo’s back. “maybe you should take a rest. take a nap or just lie down for an hour and continue later. you’ve been studying for five hours straight.”

kyungsoo isn’t looking up to him, instead his eyes are still focused on the papers on the table. the unresponsiveness from kyungsoo worries sehun even more. he kneels down so that he is eye-level with the older and press a soft kiss on kyungsoo’s cheek to get the boy’s attention.

“soo?” he calls softly as he pushes kyungsoo’s bangs away to look at the other better. “let’s rest for awhile okay?”

kyungsoo is taking in short gasps of air now and his eyes are watery. the taller boy is worried now seeing kyungsoo about to cry. “s-sehun,” kyungsoo mutters in between hiccupy breaths.

“what’s wrong baby?” sehun swipes his thumb under kyungsoo’s eyes trying to wipe the small tears that are falling down..

“sehun, fuck- make this go away. i need to- i need to study and there is so much things to do i don’t think i have the time- time is going so fast sehun- h-“ heavy, heaving inhales replaces the short gasps and it alarms sehun even more.

“soo, baby, calm down.” sehun tries to mask his worry as to not scare kyungsoo even more. “calm down baby. you have plenty of time to study. your exam is still so far away.”

he runs his hand soothingly along kyungsoo’s hair repeatedly, as an anchor for kyungsoo to hold on to, to keep himself distracted from his own thoughts. “stay with me baby. look at me,” kyungsoo turns to look at his boyfriend. “breathe with me?” sehun says and the other nods meekly. kyungsoo follows sehun’s rhythm and eventually gets back to normal breathing.

sehun stays looking at kyungsoo with care, his hand still brushing along the side of kyungsoo’s head to calm his nerves. “soo, let’s rest okay?” the younger mutters softly.

kyungsoo shakes his head. the older is being hard-headed as usual but sehun knows he is turning pliant under his touch. “c’mon soo. what can i do to make you relax hm? a massage maybe? i’ll open netflix for us to watch something while i rub your feet,” sehun suggests. the older is looking at him in interest, which is a good sign. when kyungsoo is studying it’s difficult to even get him to merely look at him let alone listen to what sehun says.

the older seems to be in thought for a few moment before shaking his head. “just wanna go to sleep.”

“sleep?” sehun coos lovingly, seeing his boyfriend turning pliant. “that’s good. you need rest.”

kyungsoo pouts a little, “want you to finger me first.” sehun smiles fondly. his boyfriend is looking absolutely adorable wearing sehun’s muted pink art and design faculty hoodie and dark grey boxers. his whole form is curling towards sehun’s warmth like a kitten, endearingly soft.

he pulls kyungsoo to an embrace, the smaller boy’s head resting on sehun’s broad chest. “would that make you sleep better baby?” he presses his lips to the top of kyungsoo's head and mumbles, "get you nice and fucked out before going to sleep? an orgasm?"

kyungsoo rests his chin on sehun’s chest and looks up with misty brown eyes. “mhm. m’gonna sleep right after.”

sehun’s heart is on the brink of bursting at the sight of kyungsoo looking absolutely soft. “okay sweetheart. get on bed for me please.”

the older gets up from the study table and walks to the double bed behind it, his white fluffy slippers softly shuffling against the polished wooden floor. meanwhile sehun is rummaging through their shared dresser trying to find a new unused lube hidden in between their clothes.

sitting on the edge of the bed, kyungsoo then pulls away his grey boxers while keeping sehun’s hoodie on. it’s the hoodie that sehun tends to wear as it’s thick enough to withstand the freezing cold lecture halls but not thick that it would be sweltering hot once he steps outside. so the hoodie constantly smells of sehun; citrusy due to his favourite calvin klein perfume, slight smell of cigarettes because sehun smokes sometimes and of his own musky scent. kyungsoo likes the reminder of sehun being around him, especially when he is stressed out.

“not gonna remove the hoodie baby?” sehun opens the cap of the lube bottle with a ‘click’ and pours two dollops on three fingers. kyungsoo pouts and shakes his head, sinking deeper in sehun’s large hoodie. “alright, just asking,” sehun replies with a fond smile. he kneels on the bed and kyungsoo shuffles, opening his legs to give room for sehun in between.

sehun pushes kyungsoo’s legs up to his chest and kyungsoo holds them, revealing his pink, soft puckering hole. “you’d like it like this?” the taller asks while swiping his lubed fingers across kyungsoo’s hole.

the smaller keens feeling sehun’s fingers on him. “mhm,” kyungsoo replies with a whiny tone, “let you finger me like this.”

sehun chuckles fondly at how soft kyungsoo is turning, absolutely pliant and docile. the older has both of his hands clutching on his pillow at either side of his head now, anticipating sehun’s finger going inside him. “okay baby.” the younger slowly pushes on finger in, looking up when he hears a quiet whimper coming from kyungsoo to make sure he is okay. halfway through his middle finger sehun stops. he looks at kyungsoo’s heavy lidded eyes, long wet lashes fluttering against his cheek. “still with me angel?”

kyungsoo smiles dazedly and gives a tender nod. he squirms a little trying to find a more comfortable position. sehun pushes his finger up to his knuckles in one go, letting out a moan as he feels kyungsoo’s velvety walls clamping around him.

“so tight, my baby must be so stressed.” sehun coos and kyungsoo whimpers, reveling in sehun’s affections.

when sehun puts in the second finger kyungsoo is already melting within the sheets, yielding to all of sehun’s doings. kyungsoo is grinding his hips ever so slightly, trying to get his hard cock brushing against sehun’s hoodie.

usually sehun would stop the smaller from doing so but this time is about kyungsoo so he lets the older do whatever he wishes. the younger curls his fingers, softly scraping kyungsoo’s velvet walls. the other lets out a soft wail and shudder in delight while fair hands are clutching tighter to the pillow. “so sweet and beautiful” sehun mutters, his eyes raking along his boyfriend’s beautiful form. kyungsoo’s hair is spread on the pillow and against the white cotton sheet, his dark locks curling in waves making it look like a halo for the sweetest angel.

sehun keeps fingering kyungsoo at a slow, steady pace deliberately not pushing it deep inside him. the pleasure is just enough to provide euphoria for the other to relax. “one more please,” kyungsoo mumbles and spreads his legs slightly.

the younger complies with a hum as he pushes the third finger in easily. now, kyungsoo is fully relaxed and compliant. the smaller boy sighs in content. “so good,” kyungsoo says, “wanna come now.”

“yeah?” sehun pulls out his fingers fully and pushes them back in, slowly going in deeper. kyungsoo keens and whines, his back curved away from the plush mattress.

the younger keeps the pace that way for awhile, curling his fingers from time to time. he lets kyungsoo takes in all the pleasure, now the smaller boy has his hoodie pushed up to his chest showing his dusty pink nippes and his petite hands playing with the head of his cock.

“so good, so perfect,” sehun couldn’t help but say as he watches his baby becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. “you’re doing so well angel,” sehun eggs on, knowing kyungsoo practically preens at any praise he throws at him.

kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open, showing tearful eyes looking back at him, “m’doing good?” sehun nods fucking kyungsoo deeper until he is knuckles deep.

“yes sweetheart, so fucking good,” sehun coos and kyungsoo shines listening to his praises. sehun pushes his fingers deep and presses on a spot, letting it linger a second or two longer. kyungsoo let out a weak moan, “ah....there, sehun.”

sehun smiles endearingly, feeling the walls around his fingers fluttering. “gonna come soon yeah baby?” kyungsoo nods frantically, his reddened cock bouncing against his abs as he fucks himself down sehun’s long fingers. “c’mon angel, come for me,” sehun mutters.

kyungsoo’s breathing halts with a short heaving gasp and a whimper after. his orgasm comes slowly, white come spurts across his abs and chest while his petite body shudders in delight. “sehun, sehun, sehun,” kyungsoo gasps sehun’s name like a mantra as he keeps on pushing his hips down meeting sehun’s fingers. the speed of his thrusts becomes faster and sehun lets his baby fucks himself to his fingers while he places a hand by the boy’s hips.

“ah....” kyungsoo lets out a wail, “i’m gonna come again,” he whines as if in pain and yet his hips are going faster indicating pleasure.

different than the first, the second orgasm crashes to kyungsoo like a sudden big wave. the petite older boy screams, halting his hips and curling his toes while he feels the orgasm rushing through his body. cum spurts on his chest, much less than the first but feels way more intense.

sehun keeps his fingers inside kyungsoo for a few moments before pulling them out and the older boy whines at the loss. kyungsoo hates the empty feeling after being stretched, fucked and filled. usually (if kyungsoo begs sehun enough) the younger would keep his cock inside for a few more hours.

“keep em inside,” kyungsoo cries out softly. “until i sleep at least.” his eyes are already turning heavy and his vision slightly blurry now.

sehun chuckles. “i have to clean you up soo.” when he tries to stand up to grab a clean towel kyungsoo tells him to not walk away in a needy tone. it’s not new for sehun to see him like this. kyungsoo is already soft to begin with but when he is filled with euphoria and dazed after sex, his inhibitions and restraints thrown out; turning him extra needy and clingy.

kyungsoo instead extends his arms, asking to be hugged. “wanna sleep now with you.”

sehun complies willingly, anything for his angel. he removes his thin white shirt, revealing his sunkissed skin and chiseled chest and uses that instead to wipe kyungsoo’s cum away.

“the hoodie, baby,” sehun points to his faculty hoodie.

kyungsoo shakes his head. “i wanna wear it.”

“but it’s dirty” pointing out the cum stained interior, “and it’s all sweaty.”

“it smells like you,” kyungsoo replies with a pout.

sehun smiles fondly,  _how could someone be so sweet?_  “i’m already here angel. i’ll sleep with you.”

without a word kyungsoo sits up and lets sehun replace the dirty clothing to his old XL graphic tee that falls down to kyungsoo’s knee. it’s practically kyungsoo’s now considering how frequent the boy would wear it around the house.

when sehun comes back from the laundry room to put their dirty clothes in the washer, kyungsoo has already fallen asleep curled to sehun’s pillow. the taller boy slides under the sheets, kyungsoo immediately gravitates towards him and putting his leg around the other’s waist.

kyungsoo is now tucked under his chin, the other’s head resting on his chest. sehun presses a kiss on kyungsoo’s forehead, “night baby. have a good sleep. i love you.”

“sweet dreams,” kyungsoo mumbles sleepily and sehun chuckles. he places another kiss on kyungsoo’s forehead before kissing the boy’s lips. “love you too,” the smaller boy mumbles against the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao absolute filth
> 
>  
> 
> lowest keys though i had fun writing these particular versions of kyungsoo and sehun so uh... if you want more just holler


End file.
